Christmas Kink Day Four: ArthurMerlin
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Merlin and Arthur are both head over heals in love with each other is just that they don't know how to tell each other.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day four, a semi-popular couple. Thank you.

* * *

><p>All of Camelot was covered in snow and Merlin was excited by the sight. It was one this that made him think of Magic, a precious earth one; a small gift from the heavens that promised a new beginning. Arthur on the other hand did not like the snow. It was cold and it got everywhere. It compacted and tuck to the bottom of boots and the top of carpets; left all the floors wet and just over all horrid.<p>

Merlin laughed as Arthur explained his absurd reasoning behind disliking snow. Not once in the whole conversation was it brought up how much fun it could be to play in it. Nor how much it could bring back some of the sprit that children have in their life.

"Well Arthur if you don't like the snow, does that mean that you have never played in it," questioned Merlin in a childish voice.

Arthur scoffed, "I am a prince Merlin, why would I play in it?"

"Because there is something magical about snow, plus it is loads of fun."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "yes I am sure… if you like the cold."

This had been how their conversations ventured every wintery season. Merlin trying to get Arthur to play in the snow and live a little, while Arthur refusing to do just that. It never really bothered Merlin that his idea of snow and fun was shot down; after all magic was still taboo in Camelot. In fact many winters of the past and many in the future would be just like this one. Or would they be…

Later that day or more like night after Merlin was done with all his chores, he sat on his bed wondering what it would be like if Arthur and him had traded places, what it would be like if their lives had been switched. To know what life would have been like if Arthur was born with magic and he just a normal boy or maybe if Arthur would look at him the way that he looked at Gwen. He closed his eyes; it would do him no good to think these things. As he opened his eyes again and saw a lonesome star in the night sky out his window.

"I wish that Arthur would love me the way that I love him."

With that he turned in for the night. Unbeknownst to him Arthur was on the other side of the door and heard Merlin's wish. His heart stopped and started again when he heard, 'like I love him.'

As Arthur ran back to his room he began to plan how he was going to show Merlin that he loved him too.

The next morning started off like any other morning for Merlin expect that there was a small brown package sitting on his nightstand. When Merlin opened it he found some candy and a small note that read; 'To the one I cherish.'

There was no name and the writing was quite nice, something that Merlin didn't quite recognize. He took the note to and the candy to Gaius.

"Did you see who brought this in for me?"

Gaius shook his head 'no.'

"I wouldn't suggest eating any of that till I have tested it, and find out who it is from."

Merlin nodded his head, "That is probably a good idea."

Gaius smiled as Merlin placed the gift on the table and went to retrieve Arthur's breakfast. Through the rest of the day Merlin found more brown gifts addressed to him. They all contained little sweets and more little notes. Each one he would bring back to Gaius. As the day came to an end Merlin ran into Morgana.

"I heard that you have been getting little gifts," she said sweetly.

"Gaius is worried that someone is trying to kill me… because of… you know what…" Merlin stated quite calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Merlin."

Merlin just sighed, "It can't be helped… I was actually really looking forward to eating some of that candy…"

With that Merlin went on his way. Morgana on the other hand rushed to Arthur's side. It would seem that all the wooing was back firing on him miserably. She found him sitting in his room working on yet another gift for Merlin.

"Merlin isn't eating the candy. He is suspicious of who they came from."

Arthur wrinkled his nose and sighed, "I thought this was a fool proof. How else am I to win him over?"

Morgana tapped her chin, "Maybe do something he likes. Or give him a day off."

Arthur gasped, "I can't give him a day off, I need him. What would I do, George just isn't the same."

A pleasant giggle escaped Morgana's lips, "then do something that he likes. Why don't you ask him to build a snowman?"

Arthur blinked, "In the snow…?"

"No you idiot in the Great Hall."

Arthur just glared at her. He didn't really know how to build a snowman. He didn't even know how to ask Merlin of this. Morgana just rolled her eyes at him.

"Sleep on it, tomorrow thee will be a fresh blanket of snow."

So that exactly what he did, the next morning he arose early and he rushed over to Gaius's house. Meanwhile Merlin awoke and began his morning duties. He went about getting Arthur his breakfast and bringing it to him. When Arthur arrived at Gaius's home he found that no one was home. Hoping that Gaius or Merlin would return soon Arthur stood outside their home waiting.

Merlin on the other hand had placed breakfast in Arthur's room and has begun cleaning. As he goes about this chore he finds several curious items about. Candy and little brown boxes, one is even almost finished. Merlin frowns as he realizes who the gifts that he has been finding are from.

"How could I have not known," Merlin questioned the air and room around him.

"Arthur wouldn't try to kill me…"

With that Merlin finishes up the cleaning of Arthurs room and then strips himself of his clothing perching himself on Arthurs desk. He hopes that Arthur will return soon, and that no one other than Arthur entered his room.

Back at Gaius's home Arthur is still waiting outside and he is freezing. Merlin or Gaius had yet to come back.

"Arthur… what are you doing out here?"

"Guinevere," Arthur smiles, "I am waiting for Merlin."

Gwen smiles, "I saw Merlin enter your room a while ago. He might still be there."

Arthur thanked Gwen and rushed off. What awaited Arthur took his breath away and warmed him immediately. Merlin sat on his desk flush and naked eating some o the candy that he hadn't hidden the night before.

"Merlin," Arthur gasped out.

Merlin smiled a cheeky smile, "I wish I had known these were from you earlier."

Arthur mouth was dry and he tried to say something but nothing came out. He hadn't been expecting this when he had come through the door. He felt himself hardening with every move that Merlin made. As the boy opened and spread his legs beckoning for Arthur to come and deflower him. So that is what he did. Arthur closed and locked his door and practically tore the clothing from his body. He was no longer cold.

"This is so much better than building a snowman."

Merlin laughed a small laugh, "Well then come over here…"

Arthur did just that, he scampered over to Merlin pressing down lying funny like on the top of his desk. Merlin spread his legs more and wrapped them around Arthur's hips drawing the man closer to him. As he did this their cocks brushed together and both of them moaned. The moan was cut slightly short as Arthur reached down and kissed Merlin breathless, shoving his tongue down his throat.

"Arthur please," Merlin gasped out as Arthur released his mouth and found perch with one of his nipples. He let out another gasp and Arthur bit it. Then moved on to the other one, as he continued his torture Merlin got louder and louder. Arthur only briefly realized that the whole castle would know what they are doing, that thought was quickly forgotten as Merlin bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, making him shudder. Soon Merlin was on his back and Arthur was sticking him tongue into his ass. He felt more than watched Merlin shutter at the feeling. Merlin spread his legs further and tried to impale himself on Arthurs tongue.

Arthur just grabbed a hold of Merlin's hips with one hand and with the other he played with Merlin's balls. Merlin bucked up into him again surprising Arthur by the strength of it.

"Arthur Pendragon, if you don't fuck me right now I will flip you over and fuck you."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head but took some mercy on Merlin.

"Suck," he said as he shoved three fingers into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin did as he was told happy that Arthur was finally getting to it. Once Arthur's fingers were coated enough in his saliva he removed them and began prepping and stretching Merlin more than he could with his tongue. Once that was done he entered Merlin slowly and began slow and steadily. Merlin just glared at him.

"You won't break me Arthur."

Arthur huffed, "Shut it Merlin."

Merlin just smiled and moved his hips with Arthur's thrusts. Soon Arthur sped up because he couldn't take the pace anymore. The new pace was fast and hard, it shook the desk that Merlin lay on. It didn't take long for both of them to reach the edge. When they came, Arthur first and then Merlin following right after him, Merlin's magic began to react. Merlin closed his eyes fearing that Arthur was going to kill him. Instead all he felt was the warmth of his magic surrounding the both of them.

"I didn't know you could do this," Arthur said calmly.

Merlin opened his eyes, "Er… yes…"

Arthur giggled like a little school girl as he watched Merlin's face, "An interesting way for me to find out don't you think."

"You knew," Merlin exclaimed then frowned, "Why didn't you say so?"

Arthur nodded his head, "Yes Merlin, how else would you explain all the battles that we have won, all the times that I have been knocked out, and yet we seem to still win. And I didn't say anything because I wanted to you to trust me, to tell me." Arthur frowns at the end of that.

Merlin doesn't look at him after that; he just kinda bites his lip. He doesn't know how to tell Arthur that he wanted to tell him so much, but it is hard to… He didn't want to put Arthur in a position that would make him have to pick between him and his father.

"You know that I will always pick you Merlin," He reaches around pulling Merlin's face to his. Then he kisses him, "Because Merlin, I love you."

Merlin nodded his head tears spilling down his cheeks, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p> 


End file.
